


Berthie's thoughts

by MiMini



Category: Guignol Kyuutei Gakudan | Grand Guignol Orchestra
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMini/pseuds/MiMini





	Berthie's thoughts

My beloved one.

 

I love you so much and one day, I will get to hold you.

 

 You caught my heart from the first time I saw you... I was so absorbed by your innocent eyes. I always thought of them while I was pleasuring myself. You were always near me, always in reach… and that gave me…

 

_…lust._

I was always on guard, so you would not notice my feelings. In my world, there is just the two of us. I need to lock you up, so that no one will ever take you from me. You only belong to me.

 

At times, I pity you that you caught the attention by someone like me. I won’t give you to anyone. You will always be the object of my obsession, of my dark desires. I wanted to make you dirty…

 

_...by my hand…_

I was jealous of everything that surrounds you and felt hatred to everything that touched you.

 

I will confine you and make you only mine.

 

So that no one sees you. So that no one touches you.

 

… I love you…

 

I love you.

 

I LOVE YOU

 

Hurry… I will hide you in my world…

 

When I met you, I decided to make you mine. So you won’t ask for someone other than me.

 

_You’re mine._

 

I won’t let you run away. I won’t give you freedom.

 

In our world, we don’t need another person. You love me. I love you. That alone is enough. I want you. Do you want me?


End file.
